An Unexpected Romance
by DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: Sikowitz had assigned another project..but get this! Jade and Beck can't work together, and Sikowitz has come up with the partners, Jade's not too happy about that either..what will happen? sorry my summaries suck... haha (slow updates)
1. Through an Unexpected Romance

**Victorious**

 **Through An Unexpected romance...**

''Get back here!'' yelled Jade as she chased her boyfriend Beck, through the halls of Hollywood Arts High school. Beck not batting a eye in her direction as he speed-walked the halls and stopping at his locker. 'Hey!'' yelled Jade as she pushed Singin who was kneeling by his locker at the worst possible time only to fall face first in it as Jade slammed the locker door as it bounced off Sinjin multiple times. ''Ow,'' he said as it hit the back of his head. ''Beck!'' yelled Jade again as she tried to get his attention once again she grabbed his backpack trying to gain his attention just as Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie came around the corner coffee in hand. ''My brother loves cheese.'' said Cat randomly even though just a second ago, Tori and Andre were talking about Sikowitz's upcoming test, though figuring Cat, that went over her pretty redhead.

''Cheese?'' asked Tori with a raised eyebrow as Cat laughed at the memory and once again had a empty reaction as she forgot what just happened. Tori smiled as she shook her head laughing at her odd friend, Just as Beck and Jade came bounding around the corner. ''Gah!'' yelled Jade as Beck continued to ignore Jade, they have been fighting for a month and today was Beck's last straw. ''What's your problem, Crazy woman?!'' yelled Beck as he turned towards Jade in huff. Jade backed up taken aback as the rest of the school looked at the couple fight as if it was the best thing that happened that day. ''Should I say something?'' asked Tori as she glanced questionably at Andre, Cat and Robbie. The group glanced at the infamous couple, just as Jade started yelling in Beck's face. ''No..'' said Andre and Robbie as they turned towards Tori in worry just as the bell rang. ''Skowits.'' they said in unison as they headed towards the class, Jade and Beck still arguing as they walked to Sikowit's class.

...

As the popular group of friends entered Sikoits class, Sikowitz was in the middle of writing today's lesson plan on the board as he shook a can of cream. Tori raised an eyebrow at this. ''I thought you refused to eat dairy?'' she asked as Andre looked over very confused at their strange teacher. ''Drive by Acting excersises, you are all angry englishmen!'' yelled the barefoot teacher as the class errupted in squeals of joy and happiness as they all did as instructed of them. After their little cerades of acting and whatever it is Sikowitz had up his sleeve for the day which seemed to be good news for Beck and Jade because thst just caused them to continue their class, just before the class ran out the door as fast as lightning. Sikowitz had a thought. ''Wait, stay!'' he yellled as the class looked in Sikowitz general direction shocked by his yell of attention. ''Your projects!'' he yelled as the class looked at their strange teacher as Sikowitz explained the project to the class.. which in groups of two was to write a script on the events of a true love. ''As for your partners...ah Jade...do'nt think too ahead,'' said Sikowits as he noticed the scary girl head towards her boyfriend, Beck. ''No!'' he yelled as he lifted his arms up in the air in protest. 'I will be picking your partners this time.'' said Sikowitz as he looked around the classroom. '' Cat ...Robie...Jade... and Andre ...Beck and Tori...'' said Sikowitz as he looked at the sheet in his hands just as Jade looked over at Tori her arms crossed as she gives Tori a death glare. Tori gulped as she felt the fire of Jade's anger intensify. ''Is she giving that to me?'' she asked as she looked over at Beck who had just walked up towards her. ''Yeah, but do'nt worry I broke up with her... it has nothing to do with you Tori.'' said Beck as he stroked Tori's shoulder in a friendly way.. Tori laughed nervously. ''Of course..though she seems so jealous,'' said Tori softly as she looked towards a angry Jade. ''That's not my problem..she's not my girlfriend anymore!'' he yelled that last part in Jade's direction as he and Tori headed back to Tori's place. Jade clearly jealous.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Here you go more to come, open to ideas. - DPL2**_


	2. Thoughts On Love

''Of course..though she seems so jealous,'' said Tori softly as she looked towards an angry Jade. ''That's not my problem..she's not my girlfriend anymore!'' he yelled that last part in Jade's direction as he and Tori headed back to Tori's place. Jade clearly jealous.

...

Victorious -Ch. 2-

An Unexpected romance...

Once they arrived at Tori's, Tori slowly opened her door as she slowly walked into her Hollywood home. ''Trina begged my parent's to take her to Nevada for some bizarre band she's obsessed with play in Sparks Nevada,'' said Tori as she placed her keys on the counter as she tossed her jacket and backpack on the couch as she headed to the kitchen. ''Iced tea?'' she asked as she moved her hair to her right shoulder. ''Um.. .'' said Beck as he took off his backpack and jacket and set them next to Tori's stuff as he sat down close by, Tori heading back from the kitchen with their beverages. ''Your tea,'' she said as she handed Beck his glass. 'Thank you.'' he said as he took a sip before he set it on a nearby coaster. ''So...the project?'' he asked as he took out a notebook and a pen. '' Yes'', she took out hers as well as she began to read the instructions aloud. ''Two...'' she began to say as she sat on the couch.

...

-With Jade and Andre-

''What could they be doing?'' asked Jade as she paced in her kitchen, Andre staring at her as she gritted her teeth. '' Mhm...I don't know Jade maybe the project we're also supposed to be doing too?'' asked Andre in an annoyed tone.

Jade rolled her eyes. ''I'm being serious, Andre!'' yelled Jade tossing a pillow in his direction as he blocked it with his binder before it collided with his face.''Dang, Gurl, you need to chill.'' said Andre as Jade's eyes bulged as they usually do when she's angry. Not the best choice for Adre...

...

-with Tori and Beck-

''So...'' Beck said as he took out his notes and the work they got done the previous meeting. ''Yeah?'' asked Tori as she looked at the raven-haired teen as she bit her lip, thinking of the time when she let those people make her be something she's not and she knew Beck didn't approve of it at all...

...

-The next morning-

Tori groaned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she descended the stairs and slung her backpack over her shoulder she didn't get much sleep on the fact that she and Beck didn't finish their draft until almost two in the morning, Tori offered for him to crash on the couch but Beck being the gentleman he is, declined the offer. It was six am, which meant she had a half an hour until she had to leave for school, she sighed as she grabbed orange juice and a bowl of cantaloupes from the fridge, setting them on the counter as she turned to grab a fork. She turned on the TV turning it to the news as she began eating her bowl of fruit. Trina...her older sister, still snoozing away she suspected in Nevada, It was nice having the house to herself. Suddenly the sound of her phone which rang by the couch where it was charging. Tori smiled at the name that flashed on her phone's screen. It was Beck, she bit her lip. She couldn't stop thinking about their moment on the couch when she was a ''Celebrity.'' she had never in a million years think Beck and her would be together. It was always Beck and Jade. But the fact is... she couldn't shake her feelings for him, even thinking of Jade's feelings couldn't discourage her now.

...

-Beck's Locker- HollywoodArts Hallway-

Beck sighed as his backpack fell throughout Hollywood Arts floor, he really needed a new backpack. He quickly opened his locker that was conveniently at floor level as he began to stack the contents of his pack. Suddenly just as his stuff fell throughout the floor Jade West came through the hall. As she saw what happened she attempted to help her ex with his belongings only to be shooed off with a limp wave. Jade rolled her eyes as she kicked Beck's binder which held his scripts that he had just finished organizing this morning across the floor as she screamed her usual Jade scream. Beck sighed in relief and frustration as he saw his ex, walk down the hall to her scissor locker.

... -HollywoodArts Hallway-/Beck's Locker-

Tori was conveniently walking down the hallway as she witnessed the incident, once she was sure Jade had left she quickly came to Beck's side as she knelt on her knees as she began to help pick up Beck's papers. ''Thanks, Tori,'' he said as he finished putting his stuff in his locker. Tori smiled as she glanced a rough draft of a new movie Beck was writing, ''Invasion of the Mind eaters.'' said Tori aa she giggled. ''Nice, can I read it?'' she asked as he closed his locker, stuffing his binder and book for his next class in his backpack before putting it on. ''It's not done, plus it's only a rough draft. It probably sucks.'' he said holding it in both hands.''I doubt, it i'm sure it's really good.'' said Tori as she hugged her books to her chest. ''You always say the nicest things, Tori. Jade always picked at everything I did.'' he sighed as they headed into Sikowits class.

... -After school Tori's house-

''So..the project... thoughts on love.. said Beck as he read the description of the project aloud as he followed Tori into the house as he sat on the couch. ''Yeah, such a strange project.'' she said getting her notebooks, ''thirsty?'' she asked once setting out her five subject binder and pen. ''Sure,'' he began to say as she headed to the kitchen. ''but it is Sikowitz.'' he said with a raised eyebrow as he leaned on the sofa with a chuckle. Tori giggled shyly as she thought about what he said. ''Oh, right.'' she said with a giggle as she set the drinks down on the coffee table before siting down by Beck. ''I managed to get down many notes and facts on my notebook, though Isn't something you're supposed to feel?'' asked Tori as she looked up at Beck. Beck put a hand ehond his neck nervously, ''No, I suppose not.'' Tori smiled softly, ''then why be with Jade?'' she asked as she looked down at her hands, ''I guess, well...we've been together awhile I just...'' Tori sighed as she looked over at him, ''Settled?'' he bit his lip, ''I suppose.'' he said as he continued to play with his hands again, Tori bit her lip as she grabbed his hands stopping his sudden intrest in his hands. ''I regret,'' she began to say... only to stop mid sentence. ''regret..?'' he asked as he inched closer towards her. Toi blushed the closer he came. ''Yeah, I regret...'' she began to say when BAM! the front door slammed open to reveal a very angry Jade West.

 **A.N**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I literally have no ideas so feel free to give me yours! But do'nt worry I will not abandon this story, I tried to make this chapter long but I just could'nt sorry.**

 **DPL2**


	3. The First Real Kiss

_**Previously:**_

 _ **Beck put a hand behind his neck nervously, ''No, I suppose not.'' Tori smiled softly, ''then why be with Jade?'' she asked as she looked down at her hands, ''I guess, well...we've been together awhile I just...'' Tori sighed as she looked over at him, ''Settled?'' he bit his lip, ''I suppose.'' he said as he continued to play with his hands again, Tori bit her lip as she grabbed his hands stopping his sudden interest in his hands. ''I regret,'' she began to say... only to stop mid-sentence. ''regret..?'' he asked as he inched closer towards her. Tori blushed the closer he came. ''Yeah, I regret...'' she began to say when BAM! the front door slammed open to reveal a very angry Jade West.**_

 _ **CH.3**_

''Jade!'' yelled Beck as he stood up from Tori's couch, glaring at his former girlfriend, ''What are you doing with ...that!'' she yelled, pointing at Tori. ''I live here, and HE was invited.'' said Tori as Beck looked towards Jade, ''Unlike you.'' he spat as he glared deeply in Jade's eyes. ''Someone actually acquired some backbone for once,'' she said as she twiddled a piece of hair between her black nail polished fingers. ''If it's with a fight against you, which always seems to be a given,'' he yelled as he held his hands out wide in explanation, ''Then yes, I assume a backbone is a necessary requirement,'' said Beck not giving Jade an ounce of sympathy. Jade grit her teeth as she clenched her fists, ''So you rather what? date that stick!'' she yelled pointing at Tori as she grit her teeth in anger. Tori glared at her, ''So what if I did?!'' Beck yelled as he shrugged slightly, Jade's eyes widened in shock as she looked between the two, completely and utterly mortified, Tori, blushed at hearing what just escaped Beck's mouth. ''Come on Jade, you're not exactly the most appealing person,'' said Beck as he put his hands in his pockets as he set a foot flat on a bottom locker as he glared at Jade with daggered eyes clearly not amused. ,Meanwhile Tori looked towards Beck and Jade completely dumbfounded, I mean there was that time with Mason Thornsmith and the total look change to gear up for the awards, but Tori didn't feel right doing this to jade and now it's practically been a whole year later and lately Tori has been thinking about Beck way more than an average friend should be thinking about,Tori slowly stroked her sudden chapped lips as she thought of the night Beck came to her house to try and convince her to be herself, that the person going to school and hanging with ''Mason Tornsmith'' wasn't the girl he...she stopped as she glanced in Beck's general direction, clutching her next period book and binder in her arms. ''So what!? we're breaking up?!'' asked Jade angrily as she held up her hands in anger causing some students to look in their general direction. Beck looked towards her as he clenched his hands, ''What are you not getting you crazy woman!?'' he yelled as he grit his teeth, Jade stared at Beck open-mouthed, ''I'm sorry? '' Jade asked as she leaned in with a venomous glare. ''Are you deaf!?'' he yelled as he held out his arms in emphasis. ''You're the most overwhelming, condescending, irritable, rude, arrogant and the most Uncharitable woman I have ever met!'' he yelled as he flung his backpack over his shoulder and began to walk away, towards the lunch area but not before grabbing Tori's hand as she was by her locker, taking her to the cafeteria, not bothering to look back.

...

''Food Truck or mystery surprise?'' asked Beck as he twiddled his fingers in a creepy motion, though I suppose it wasn't really on account of it being a typical reply to most silly ghost stories when you were young. Tori laughed as she pushed him playfully, ''Food Truck,'' surprise'' she said motioning with her fingers. ''Could mean anything.'' she said as she giggled as they got in line at Fetus's food truck. ''liver? beets, '' she said suggesting a fair few. ''Snails!'' she yelled as she giggled. ''I'll give you snails,'' he said as he picked Tori up and spun her around, as she screamed, though it only took a few minutes to turn the screams into laughter, she smiled not taking her eyes off Beck as she laughed.

...

The final bell of the school day echoes the halls of Hollywood Arts High, Tori sighs as she gets books and notes from her unorganized locker. ''Hey Tori, are we still ...'' said Beck as he looked inside the girl's locker. ''Wow, um...'' he said, she looked at him then the locker as she covered her face with her hands. ''I'm so sorry, it's a mess I know.'' he smiled at her as he looked at her locker. ''Hey, teenagers,'' he began to say with a shrug, ''What are you going to do?'' Tori giggled as he grabbed all of the things that called her locker home, Beck didn't respond as he started sorting everything. First, textbooks, then notes sorted by subject, which were stacked on top of their books, he got up as he smiled at her, ''Always better this way.'' he turned towards her locker as he placed the books by period. ''Hey,'' said Tori as Beck quickly turned towards her as he grabbed her relatively big binder. ''no wonder you're so cluttered and discombobulated, this binder is so ...'' Tori giggled, ''I know I got papers and sticky notes and just about everything sticking out of it.'' she said as she giggled again, this time a bit more nervous. ''Why don't you grab the books, you need today and let's head back to your place, now that your locker is organized, why don't I help you sort through that thick binder of yours,'' said Beck as he and Tori walked through the nearly empty halls of Hollywood Arts, passing Robbie, Cat, Andre, and Jade who glared as evilly as she could in their direction. ''They look really cute together, better than you and Beck ever did Jade.'' said Sinjin, as he smiled at the scary woman who was leaning by her, scissored locker, Jade screamed as she kicked Sinjin face first into his open locker that was at the bottom of the assorted lockers. ''oof,'' he said as the sound of a clang echoed the halls.

...

Beck, holding Tori's hand, led her through Hollywood Arts High's parking lot, ''You don't have to I'll take a bus,'' said Tori once realizing where Beck was headed. ''Don't be ridiculous, we're heading to the same place anyway,'' said Beck as he held open his passenger door. Tori smiled, ''If you're sure?'' she asked already stepping into his car. ''What about the girls you usually take to school?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow, ''if we hurry, i'm sure they'll miss us,'' he said with a smirk as he hopped into the car, Tori laughed as Beck started the car, backing out of his parking spot as he turned heading out of the school lot as he drove down the road. The sun beating down on the G20. Tori leaned down as she grabbed her sunglasses from her front pocket, quickly slipping them on, Beck doing the same from his sunglasses compartment by the mirror. ''I could never get over or, I wouldn't be able to ...'' said Tori softly as she trailed off. Beck smiled, ''What are you going on about?'' Tori laughed, ''when I was nearly blackballed from my first stunt double role,'' Beck started laughing, ''Oh, I remember that one.'' Beck said as he tussled his hair with one hand as he drove with the other.

...

About thirty minutes later, Beck slowly drove into an ice cream parlor's parking lot, ''Beck,'' Tori began to say as she looked at the building, ''come on,'' he said taking his keys out of the ignition. Tori looked from one side to the other as she grabbed her backpack, getting out of his car as she quickly locked her door before running to catch up with Beck. Tori, after pushing throughout the crowd, quickly searched for the long luminous, raven haired teen. ''Tori!'' he yelled as he waved his hands in her direction, ''I have our spot.'' he said as the other people glared at her sudden approach. ''Hey, no cuts,'' spat a girl as she glared at Tori. ''Well I am with him,'' said Tori pointing at Beck as she forced her way through the crowd. The girls, blonde's no less, rolling their eyes. ''Next, '' said a man as Tori and Beck, walked up to the counter. ''Triple ice cream sundae, Vanilla,Chocolate and...'' Beck began to say as Tori happily said, '' strawberry.'' causing Beck to chuckle at the sight. Having time alone with Tori, exceptionally opened up serious attributes he had never noticed in her, before, and no this isn't a date, they were friends , just friends... Beck and Tori sat at a booth in the back of the parlor, that Beck had notified the employs of their sudden change of venue as Tori smiled, just as they reached their table, Beck of course pulling out Tori's chair, a gentlemen's courtesy mind you. Tori took her backpack, opening it quickly as she took out her binder, along with her massive piles of notes that both she and Beck wrote. Beck doing the same as he set piles of exact handwritten copies as the notes stated previously. Tori smiled as she stacked her notes on one side of the table placing them gently onto her thick blue binder. She grabbed a new notebook, 1 subject of course, wanting to write every new detail Beck came up with. Tori grinned as she popped open a pen smiling up at the sexy boy in front of her. He really was am extraordinary handsome man, no wonder Jade dated him, though she supposed comparing one relationship to another was trivial... wait, Tori thought as she set her hand, that was leaning on her cheek on the table. Tori thought for a minute, 'Jade always tended to either forget Beck's birthday and not get him anything at all, or she would give him something as atrocious as a lemonade, don't over think is good, delicious even, but for a birthday gift? now that was just plain absurd. Come to think of it, Beck's birthday was around the corner, and as his friend she was determined to find the perfect gift. ''Tori?'' Beck said again, she shook her head realizing her sudden loss of thought. The sundae was on the way, Tori quickly moved over her things just as it arrived. ''Thanks'' she murmured, as the waiter scurried off.. Beck licked his lips as he twiddled his fingers at the delicious sundae causing Tori to giggle again. ''Never seen a sundae before Mr. Oliver?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow. ''Please,'' he said in his acting voice. ''Mr. Oliver was my father, call me Beck.'' he said placing a hand to his heart as he smirked at the girl in front of him. ''Oh, one sundae?'' asked Tori once she got a good look at what they ordered, ''Want your own? I can get the waiter.'' said Beck raising his hand, trying to track him down, Tori slowly but in a sense of assertiveness placed a hand on Beck's, causing both to blush red. ''I...no, just sit over here, by me.'' he said softly as Tori looked at him wide eyed. ''If you're sure?'' Beck nodded as he smiled, '' Oh, i'm very sure.'' he said as Tori blushed, scooting closer to him as they each took a spoon. Hey best not make it melt, right?

...

''This is my favorite Ice cream,'' said Tori as she took another spoonful of the desert. ''I can tell,'' said Beck with a chuckle as he leaned into the table a arm resting against it as he reached out with his other hand and gently stroked her lip. Tori turning beet red at his touch. ''Thanks,'' she said softly as she placed a hand on her cheek, ''You're welcome,'' he said as they stared at each other, only a short time before Beck gently placed a hand on Tori's cheek bringing her in for her second kiss with the boy. She smiled as they continued, it was perfect, absolutely perfect.

...


End file.
